


I Can't Trust the Fall

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Hit the Playback — Song fics [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: This was supposed to be a songfic based off half•alive's The Fall, but whoops.My hands slipped.*EDIT:Here is the link to the epilogue





	I Can't Trust the Fall

They’ve been friends for so long now, and literally all those TV tropes Chanyeol always sent him regarding him and Baekhyun had now come true.

Or at least, they've been becoming more _obvious_ , despite his much forced ennui when someone mentions Baekhyun, or the poor bloke literally just walks into the room, and does whatever his usual, amazing self does.

 

Apparently, keeping one's feelings for their best friend under wraps could be really tiring when you practically see each other every fucking day.

And having assholes for friends, for example, —but oh, Jongdae had rather not drop names, but oh let's hide them behind the alias _“Yeolchan”,—_ they keep dropping hints here and there, like they're dropping on their knees to suck their own boyfriend's dick.

 

Which was a lot, even for Chanyeol.

 

And if you hadn't known Chanyeol beforehand, you'd have thought he was such a good boy. Which, well, he _is,_ but he was such a—

Never mind about Chanyeol, this was all about Jongdae's woes, and his nearing _deadline_.

 

Said deadline was given to him by Minseok and his other friends to just man up and confess, and unless he tucks away his personal issues for a moment, Chanyeol and the others will have to step in and intervene, because according to them, watching Jongdae pine over Baekhyun was like watching a man make a frame by frame stop motion animation of a bonsai tree.

Which was dumbass for “tiring and painfully annoying”. Or, as Minseok eloquently puts it, _“friends to lovers, slow burn, angst with happy ending, 300k+ words”._

Jongdae didn't get what that meant, but he's learnt his lesson the hard way, to not ask anymore, after Minseok sent him a draft of porn fanfiction he wrote of him and Baekhyun… which he _most definitely did_ **_not_ **jerk off to. Not that he'll ever tell his friend that, since it'll just add more fuel to the fire that sails S.S. BAEKDAE.

 

But what's _really_ plaguing Jongdae's thoughts was the endgame. What would have happened to him? To their friendship? If he had confessed, and Baekhyun hadn't reciprocated his feelings? When thinking of these, he'll lie down, and cry himself to sleep, because he's been a lot more dependent on Baekhyun's constant presence in his life.

He knows in himself he wouldn't be able to take the loss like a widow losing his husband from the Vietnam war.

 

What's making his situation more difficult, was that Baekhyun was _actually_ giving him chances and instances wherein he could just. Drop down on one knee and present him a ring pop and ask to wash his pants for him for the rest of their lives.

Baekhyun was, for the most part of Jongdae's life, the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 

With the deadline coming this Sunday, and today, Friday, the last day of the week he could meet Baekhyun, Jongdae finally sends the damn message asking to meet later after Baekhyun's last class for the day.

Now that Jongdae thought about it, the message wasn't really necessary, since it's been their habit to meet up after someone's last class for the day.

Baekhyun only had MWFSat classes, while Jongdae had MTThSat classes, and on Sunday, they go their separate ways on different train platforms, and go home to visit their parents.

 

Jongdae's had the entire plotting how he would jump on the gun, and spill his heart and guts out for his best friend in the entire multiverse.

He's also had the _dis_ pleasure of calling some friends over to pick clothes out from his closet.

Of course he didn't forget to specifically _not_ ask for Kyungsoo, since the man's closet was as colourful as the Black Parade, and he'd always be groaning and shrugging suggestions of dressing slutty and just hop on Baekhyun's dick already.

 

As much as Jongdae _wanted_ to, he just.

_Couldn't._

 

So now he's sitting at the bench directly across the window from Baekhyun's lecture hall. Impatiently tapping his foot to an off-beat tune, as he glances from his phone to check the time, and towards the window, where he can get a clear view of Baekhyun nodding his head; he probably fell asleep in the middle of class.

Jongdae reckons his professor must have gotten used to him, or students in general, to fall asleep in his Natural Science class. He too, had had far too many semesters with the kind, old man.

 

He contemplated jumping to his feet, and making a run for it, but he hears the distant chime of the bell, signalling the end of the classes for the hour of the day.

The graveyard shift classes will start in another hour, he's got enough time to get the ball rolling.

 

He's got enough time.

He's _got_ this.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Do you like me?”_

 

No one has ever rendered Jongdae that silent since Chanyeol accidentally sent him that unsolicited dick pic during their freshman year.

But that time was _different._ He wanted to gauge his eyes out with his drafting pencil and launder his brain with bleach, that time.

 

_This time, it's Baekhyun._

 

And it's a _good_ silent. He thinks.

“Hey, you okay? Sorry for jumping this on you so suddenly, I just—”

 

There it was again. The feeling of overwhelming emotions ripple around him, then he could feel his chest tighten, as if the air itself is locking him in a glass box of emotions. The waves ebb away gently every time Baekhyun so much as blinks, then come crashing into Jongdae with so much force, he's surprised he could still stand.

 

_Well, it's now or never._

 

Should he jump the boat, or off into Baekhyun's arms?

 

_It's now or never._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a songfic based off half•alive's The Fall, but whoops. 
> 
> My hands slipped.
> 
> *EDIT:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Here is the link to the epilogue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917547/chapters/42304568)


End file.
